bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Disguise (Extra)
This skill is able to disguise the user as either a player or NPC. The two paths working quite differently from each other. To disguise as an NPC is quite an easy process. The user must first acquire clothing or armor that looks like the original armor worn by the NPC. This includes hats or other accessories. Then, using a makeup kit that comes along with the skill, the user must apply the correct combination of colors and facial touches. The system then does the rest to smooth over the clothing and appearance of the user, temporarily making them look like an NPC. However, their voices will not change nor will the color of their cursor. To change the voice and the cursor, the user must concentrate as the timer charges up for 30 seconds. During that time, the user cannot move in anyway. Once it is over, the cursor will emulate the color of an NPC and the voice will match accordingly. Disguising as a player is a little bit trickier. Firstly, the user must be in possession of any clothing, armor, weapons, etc. that the target generally wears. This can be done through the use of Fake Equipment Forging. The user must equip the items and then use a makeup kit to apply the proper colors and facial tones of the target. Once this has been fulfilled, the system will smooth over the look of the user to make them appear like the one they're disguised as. This now grants the user likeness of their imitated person. To acquire the person's voice and eye color, the user must've heard the person's voice for at least a total of 5 minutes and must've looked at the person directly in the eyes for a total of 5 minutes. Then after a 1 minute concentration period, where the person does not move, the voice will match the target. However, the eyes need to be forged from colored lenses. Once that is finished, the system once more smooths things over. The user can now pretend to be whoever they please. This Disguise lasts indefinitely but after 10 minutes, it will no longer be shielded. That is, the enemy can use a Searching based visual skill to break the facade. For hair, a wig with proper coloring is needed and acquired the same way as the eye color: careful examination keeps the color in mind for replication. This skill will also allow the user to emulate the opposite sex. As a male, the user must first have a wig that matches the hair. The user must also wear a bra with stuffings for breasts. As a female, the user must fake facial hair, and wear a few stuffed pieces of. In the end though, the user will be able to copy whoever he pleases, as long as he does so convincingly. The system will then aid in smoothing things out. This skill immediately drops the attack power of a player by 50%. If the player so deems to change their cursor along with their voice, the skill reduces attack by 80%. This means that only assassination-type attacks will deal any damage. These are the skills that enact a critical when attacked behind. The attack would deal damage appropriately, around 30-40% of the target's health depending on armor. Once a sword skill is activated, the disguise disappears. A debuff that reduces speed by 40% will be placed on the user for ten seconds. This allows the target to make their move. Requirements There is a chance to acquire Disguise when the user repeatedly tries to disguise himself as someone else, or applies a fake persona using makeup, wigs, and other devices. Users *Jack Category:Skill Category:Extra Skills